tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Fox
Fox was a Breton sellsword and private trainer. In 4E 223, he was recognized as one of the important figures whom took down Garbhan and his Forsworn during the events of the Plight of the Reachmen. After the death of Garbhan and the crowning of Thongvor Silver-Blood's son as the Jarl of Markarth, Fox resigned from his position as a Stormcloak and currently serves as Eignach's Housecarl. He later married his redeemed apprentice and settled down in Markarth. He was the lover of Elyna Lyinelle. Early Life Fox was born from a noble family in High Rock. Despite his frail appearance, his parents felt that their son held much potential even in his days as a child, and had him trained by private instructors. At the age of 9, he showed great potential in the art of swordsmanship even as a young child. Even so, his parents refused to allow him to enter the battlefield until he reached the age of 17. By the time he has reached the age of 23, he fought in the conflict in Daric's favor during the events of the Return of the Septim Dynasty, although Fox's name was never placed in any official records as he chose to remain anonymous out of his own safety. History Pre-Plight of the Reachmen (4E 219-223) At some point during 4E 219, an 29 year-old Fox meets a novice mercenary, an 16-year-old mage whom calls herself by the alias of 'Fenrir'. Sensing potential within the young woman, Fox agreed to train her under his wing and taught him everything he knew about the art of combat and survival. During the course of her training, Fenrir began to create and utilize a fencer-like art that was unique to her, much to the amazement of her master. As time passed, Fox also witnessed Fenrir's magicnal prowess growing, and served each other as mutual friends. However, their relationship began to strain when the latter began to utilize unorthodox methods during her job as a mercenary, and eventually inheriting the traits of a bounty hunter. Fox disagreed with many of her newfound methods and a rift soon began to develop between them. Eventually, Fenrir decided to leave Fox and sever her ties from her former master, living the life of a bounty hunter alone. Plight of the Reachmen (4E 223) By the time Fox meets Fenrir again, he discovers that his former apprentice has joined the Nelthar Organization in favor of power. Knowing that he had little to no match against his former apprentice alone, he sought out to join the Stormcloaks in hopes that he will be able to encounter her on equal footing. Eventually, he joins the Stormcloaks after being recruited by Cristus Winter-Axe, and was given his first task of raiding a Forsworn camp to capture several Forsworn for interrogation. Fox proved his skills by defeating a few Forsworn and a Frost Atronach alone using his natural skills and survival instinct. After the success of the mission, Fox began to develop a new form of swordsmanship based on a mixture of both one-handed and two-handed techniques developed for those with larger statures and sheer physical strength, which was meant to defeat opponents by using calculated attacks of strength and blows that left opponents unable to counter or block. He soon assisted Cristus War-Axe and the Stormcloaks in retaking Markarth from Naeron and his private army. One of the Breton's notable actions were various; From sneaking and slipping through Markarth's defenses to open the city's gates, to defeating his own apprentice in combat, and surviving an harsh encounter against a Vampire Lord and her underlings. Eventually, due to his heroism and resilience, Cristus soon promoted Fox into the rank of Ice-Veins. After the liberation of Markarth, Fox continued to help restore order to the city before interrogating his former apprentice, who now resided in Cidhna Mine for her crimes. The Breton asked as to why the apprentice he knew would stoop so low as to join the Nelthars in pursiut of power. The former also called Fenrir by her real name; Elyna. The Breton tried to persuade her into divulging information about the Nelthars and soon offered her a chance of redemption while reminding her of her once favorite story. Eventually, Elyna breaks down in front of Fox. The latter comforted the former for a while before he noticed that his apprentice was suffering from severe dehydration, sleep-deprivation, and soreness from her wounds. Fox soon sought out a Battle-Maiden to heal Elyna and place her in proper care. While Elyna was recovering, Fox made a short trip to Understone Keep to confirm the identity of the man who started the invasion of Markarth; Naerion. After he confirmed Naerion to be the culprit, Fox told Cristus that Elyna may be willing to divulge more information, but may ask for her freedom in exchange. Fox is initially against this, and asks if Elyna can be taken to his custody instead. Cristus agrees, and Fox soon places Elyna into his custody. Fox soon focused into helping getting Elyna back to her feet and reinstate her as his apprentice. After a certain awkward moment at the Silver-Blood Inn, Fox resumes his post, awaiting further orders. Later in the night, Fox is taken by Elyna to the bed after the former fell asleep in a chair. The latter's feelings soon revealed itself and the two ended up sleeping together. The Stormcloak later resumed his duties in the next morning. When the Forsworn finally begin a siege against Markarth, Fox spirits Elyna to safety using a very rare warped soul gem that took years to make. The latter is taken to safety while the former assists the Stormcloaks in any way possible. Post-Plight of the Reachmen After the conclusion of the Forsworn Uprising with the deat of Garbhan and his most loyal generals, Fox settled down in Markarth after resigning from his position as a Stormcloak. He later married Elyna, and the latter soon gave birth to their first child. They named the child Cristus, in honor of Cristus Winter-Axe, a Stormcloak whom gave his life to defend Markarth from Garbhan and his Forsworn. Currently, he serves as Eignach's Housecarl, and seeks to train his son in the future to help him in his dreams of becoming a warrior like his father, and his father before him. He is also currently at work to revive the long-lost art of Spellcrafting. A Song of Snow When Cristus finally returned from his trip to Winterhold, he later finds out that Fox had gone missing, much like his wife. Elyna's fate remained unknown, but Fox suffered a cruel fate when he was slain by Blackheart agents and his head severed, before being delivered to Cristus' home via a strongbox for the child to discover alongside a message from one of the Blackhearts' high-ranking commanders. Trivia * Despite being a warrior, Fox is a skilled mage, able to create very rare warped soul gems used for long-distance teleportation. How they were made is a closely-guarded secret. * Fox has a severe disdain of Chaurus, noting that they are a plague due to their extremely fast reproduction rate. Gallery FoxIceVeinsRank.png|Fox as an Ice-Veins. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bretons Category:Stormcloaks